The use of personal headsets with any of the various audio and communication devices, including music players and cell phones is common today among consumers. With the advent of in-the-ear versions that substantially seal to the ear and isolate the user from outside sounds, there is a communication gap when someone wants to interrupt the user or the user wants to interact with the outside environment. In this case, the user is forced to remove at least one ear bud to hear anything other than the audio source. One situation where this occurs is when a jogger is running while listening to a music player and does not want to be completely isolated from outside sounds like traffic noise. Another situation is on an airplane where the user is listening to music and needs to interact with another passenger or a flight attendant. It is desirable to provide multiple audio streams to a user on demand.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions with respect to their corresponding respective areas of inquiry and study except where specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.